


Я снова пою, ты снова живой

by ZenosElea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: Но Юри всегда чувствует его панику. Ворочается, путается в одеяле, словно тоже потерялся между двумя телами и не знает, почему конечности работают не так, как должны. Подгребает Виктора к себе, обнимает руками и ногами, а затем заспанным, хриплым голосом начинает:– Двадцать первый век, две тысячи четырнадцатый год, Чехия, Прага, улица Дейвицкая, дом тридцать пять, – прерывается, чтобы зевнуть, и зарывается носом в волосы на макушке Виктора. – Доброе утро.





	Я снова пою, ты снова живой

**Author's Note:**

> ау, где Виктор - последний в мире колдун, а Юри - последний в мире дракон, и им неплохо

 

Утром Виктор открывает глаза и не всегда понимает, где он. Даже постоянный кипенно-белый потолок, который он решил иметь в каждой квартире, не помогает. На пару секунд Виктор просто выпадает из реальности, память обрушивается на него и давит под собой, это плохие моменты, слишком тяжелые для лёгкого и воздушного утра. Просто вспомнить: «Где я?» Просто отследить свою точку на хронометре, перестать с бешеной скоростью листать эпохи, года, рыскать взглядом по интерьеру. Просто – для кого-нибудь другого.

Но Юри всегда чувствует его панику. Ворочается, путается в одеяле, словно тоже потерялся между двумя телами и не знает, почему конечности работают не так, как должны. Подгребает Виктора к себе, обнимает руками и ногами, а затем заспанным, хриплым голосом начинает:

– Двадцать первый век, две тысячи четырнадцатый год, Чехия, Прага, улица Дейвицкая, дом тридцать пять, – прерывается, чтобы зевнуть, и зарывается носом в волосы на макушке Виктора. – Доброе утро.

Остаётся спать дальше, а Виктор идёт делать кофе.

Из открытого на ночь окна дует прохладный ветер, пахнет дождём и выпечкой, тостер вибрирует, кофемашина тихонько гудит, и Виктор садится на стул лицом к спинке. Солнце светит в плечо, пока он разглядывает таймеры на электронике. Двадцать первый век, да? Ему снились костры инквизиции и большие зелёные яблоки в саду при Версале. Зимний дворец и сразу, как удар под дых, тёмная, давящая фигура Грозного. А двадцать первый век не снится – он тут, в таймерах, в запахе выпечки, в будильнике, который прозвенит через полтора часа для Юри.

Двадцать первый век. Стоит расфокусировать взгляд хоть на секунду, и Виктор проваливается обратно в Смуту и коронацию Людовика Четырнадцатого. Так бывает, правда. Почти норма.

Юри шлёпает босыми ступнями по полу и чешет бок, задирая футболку. Он идёт почти с закрытыми глазами, но ориентируется идеально. Виктор садится на стул нормально и тянет к нему руки, усаживает к себе на колени, крепко обнимает, забывая про таймеры, хлеб и кофе.

– Я даже из спальни слышу, как ты дышишь, – говорит Юри, без укора, с легким беспокойством. – Хочешь, пойду сегодня с тобой?

– Хочу, – отвечает ему Виктор и целует линию ключицы, вдыхает запах кожи, который иногда бывает единственным, что связывает с реальностью. – Твои заказы подождут?

– Подождут.

На кухне пахнет кофе и абрикосовым джемом. Виктор поправляет ворот водолазки и слизывает сладкие капли с пальцев. Когда-то он не любил абрикосы, а теперь вдруг – джем. Не «вдруг», конечно, уже три года, но что такое девятьсот с лишним дней в масштабе вселенной? Юри дремлет над чашкой, подставляя лицо ароматному пару. Он в теплом шерстяном кардигане и всё равно мёрзнет, поэтому его ноги вытянуты, ступни – под незаправленной в джинсы водолазкой, греются о живот Виктора. Тишина смешивается с утренними звуками и растворяется, как кубик рафинада, который Юри медленно опускает в кофе, наблюдая, как сахар окрашивается коричневым. Уже наполовину распавшийся кубик Юри протягивает Виктору, и тот с хрустом надкусывает его, чувствуя, как остро режет язык концентрированная сладость и легкий-лёгкий привкус кофеина.

С два десятка минут уходит на то, чтобы Юри позвонил Пхичиту – своему подмастерью, и объяснил, что не сможет прийти. Пхичит - откуда-то из Азии, яркий, дурашливый, закончил факультет журналистики, но не написал ни одной статьи. Он щебечет в трубку, рассказывает что-то, и Виктор не мешает – всё равно не слишком хорошо разбирается в ювелирном деле, так, на уровне любопытствующего. Зато вещи, которые Юри делает специально для него – браслеты, подвески, броши – любит, даже не из-за их изготовителя, а из-за уникальной, тонкой красоты.

К предполагаемому времени открытия книжного магазина они опаздывают, но всё равно не спешат, и Виктор лишь извиняется перед хмурым Юрой, который ждёт их у входа.

Юра, кажется, на все случаи жизни имеет разное раздражённое выражение лица, но всегда смущается, когда Юри спрашивает, как у него дела и не хочет ли он чего-нибудь в булочной. Всегда краснеет и бурчит, когда Виктор треплет его по голове и желает доброго утра. Юра смешной, задиристый, вырос в России, переехал в Чехию после смерти деда, живёт с балериной в отставке, своей опекуншей, и учится на географа.

Виктор предложил ему работать в своем книжном быстро – почти сразу, как увидел. То ли тоска по родине, то ли отголосок старого воспоминания.

Они втроём заходят внутрь магазина и включают свет – Виктор сразу идёт в подсобку, Юри бредёт вдоль полок, осматривая, не случилось ли чего за ночь, а Юра становится за кассу и достаёт телефон с наушниками, включает какой-то сериал.

Очередной день. Ничего нового. Виктор старается не проваливаться в воспоминания и читает оставленные на столе книги, изредка выглядывая в зал и помогая покупателям определиться с выбором. Это легко – всё, что выставлено на продажу, он либо читал сам, либо слушал впечатления от Юри. Они на двоих, кажется, осилили не меньше половины всей мировой литературы, от самой известной, до самой непопулярной и скучной.

Поэтому Виктор и держит книжный. Ему по роду занятий положено быть окруженным знаниями. Только знания эти не те, что нужны, и от этого иногда становится тоскливо.

Когда-то слова в книгах могли осушать моря и равнять горы с землёй. Теперь они другие – хранят в себе человеческие души, меняют разумы, творят историю, создают будущее. Это хорошо, это то, как должен идти ход времён, но совсем редко, в минуты исступленной печали, Виктор скучает по тем временам, когда его окружали книги, буквы в которых могли превратить свинец в золото.

Юри тоже скучает. Но по другому.

Он заглядывает в подсобку спустя пару часов и целует Виктора в лоб, ставя перед ним тёплый пакет с булочками.

– Хочешь, поедем за город? – спрашивает Виктор.

– Хочу, – отвечает Юри и улыбается краем губ. – Рано, конечно. Опять завтра будешь невыспавшийся.

– Ничего страшного.

Снова повисает нежная, пыльная тишина, Юри уходит помогать Юре за прилавком. Виктор гладит шершавую обложку книги и смотрит на оставленный пакет.

Говорят, любовь живёт три года. Говорят, любви нет вообще. Говорят, что все – одиноки.

Эти разговоры повторяются из века в век, вслед за разочарованиями, разбитыми сердцами и неудачными союзами. Виктор тоже когда-то так думал. Все однажды приходят к этой мысли – но на ней нельзя успокоиться. Это как сдаться, выбросить белый флаг – не позорно, но ставит точку, а после точки уже не дописать, не втиснуть продолжение.

Они с Юри вместе так долго, что должны были уже сотню раз возненавидеть друг друга. Сегодня странный день, мысли путаются, и Виктор вспоминает – как сильно грызла его когда-то мысль о том, что их держит только обоюдоострое одиночество, только незавидная судьба и привычка.

Однажды он ушёл – на десяток лет. Жил в Париже, потрошил себя, выворачивал наизнанку, отделяя зёрна от плевел, пока не понял, что Юри – это не привычка, не судьба, не одиночество. Однажды ушёл Юри – улетел, если говорить точнее, выбил балконные стёкла и рванул в небо, а затем нашёлся спустя пару лет у реки Омолон, около Магадана. Однажды они оба решили, что нет смысла, и разошлись, но встретились снова буквально через пару дней, даже не успев собрать вещи.

Виктор улыбается. Если любовь живёт три года, то он, конечно, Юри не любит. Просто не представляет своей жизни без него, просто хочет видеть его рядом так долго, как сможет, просто готов ради него на всё, просто чувствует его каждой клеткой своего тела. Просто – для кого-нибудь другого.

Юра отпрашивается пораньше – Лилия Михайловна ждёт его в театре. Юри провожает его и открывает дверь в подсобку – не любит, когда наедине между ним и Виктором остаётся запертая дверь.

Виктор читает и впадает в дрёму на каждой строчке, вспоминая Крещение и плач согнанных в реки, злой взгляд княгини Ольги, мельком – сияющий золотом Константинополь.

– Поехали, – говорит Юри спустя ещё два часа, и его глаза блестят, как византийская медь. Красиво до сорванного дыхания, до спонтанности – Виктор срывается с места и целует его смеющийся рот, целует, пока губы не начинают болеть и у Юри не начинают подгибаться ноги.

Они едут долго – и молча, деля один провод наушников на двоих.

Недалеко от города есть поле, широкое и красивое, немного прикрытое лесом с одной стороны и высадкой деревьев у автострады с другой. Оно не тайное, не спрятанное, совсем обычное поле, но Юри любит его и никуда больше ездить не хочет – упрямый, плохо привыкающий и долго отвыкающий.

Социальные сети не любит, музыку новую – тоже, о себе информации нигде не оставляет почти – так уж ему положено по роду занятий. Зато любит огонь и драгоценности, и это тоже – отличительный знак.

Виктор крутит на пальце кольцо, ожидая, пока проедет по путям поезд перед ними. Кольцо простое, без узоров и камней, чуть шире стандартного, разве что золото семьсот пятидесятой пробы. И на внутренней стороне гравировка – «единственный». Они с Юри долго думали, что написать, а потом слово пришло само собой, как отражение всей их жизни.

Единственные – из своего вида.

Единственные – друг для друга.

Машину Виктор оставляет, не боясь, идёт медленно, не стараясь догнать убегающего вперёд Юри. Заклинание творится на ходу – нужные слова выплывают из артачащейся сегодня памяти на удивление легко, и с рук тянутся невесомые светлые нити, оплетающие и поле, и дорогу, и простирающиеся даже к облакам. Никто ничего не увидит.

Как никто не может вспомнить их с Юри лиц, стоит им переехать в другой город. Магия творит чудеса, стирая всё из хрупкой человеческой памяти, и поэтому иногда Виктор просыпается, не зная, существует ли он, или это всё – один большой и странный сон, приснившийся ему, ещё совсем юному колдуну, в роще на Ивана Купала.

Когда-то эти заклинания считались запрещёнными, но в мире не осталось тех, кто мог бы Виктору что-то запретить.

Впереди слышится треск и воздух накаляется, Виктор задерживает дыхание, чтобы переждать момент, когда весь кислород исчезнет, а затем вновь наполнит пространство. Там, впереди, взвивается в небо алая лента, слепит глаза нестерпимо яркий блеск чешуи.

Юри не похож на тех драконов, которых любят в двадцать первом веке. В нём больше от змея и ящерицы, у него пламя может обдавать льдом и жаром, его тело вьётся в воздухе так красиво, что за одно это зрелище можно отдать душу.

Виктор отдал бы, но незачем – Юри склоняет к нему свою морду и прикрывает медные глаза, ластясь.

Когда-то давно последний в мире колдун отправился в путь, чтобы уничтожить последнего в мире дракона – только так и получалось, только так и исчезала магия, уступая место прогрессу. Но они оба выбрали быть единственными, даже если иногда Виктор панически не может вспомнить, кто он и где, а Юри забывает о безопасности и взмывает в небо посреди города.

Юри снова взлетает и исчезает в облаках, а Виктор ложится на траву и чертит в воздухе древние руны, поёт забытые песни-мольбы к духам, которых давно уже нет на свете.

Ему не грустно от того, что магия ушла. Это просто новый виток – технологии и мир на экране телефона. До магии были другие вещи, и после технологий придёт что-то новое – человечество учится, познаёт, тянется всё дальше и дальше, стараясь разрешить любой парадокс, найти ключ к любому замку, узнать всякий секрет, который хранит Вселенная.

Просто они с Юри не должны были оставаться. Вот и получается иногда – грустно, больно, одиноко и тоскливо.

Просто они с Юри не могли не остаться. Потому что любовь живёт три года, а между ними – что-то такое, чему названия не подобрать.

Всё это просто – для кого-нибудь другого.

Виктор успевает заснуть и просыпается только тогда, когда Юри наконец обращается в человека и садится рядом. Вокруг сумерки, на небе – первые созвездия и скалится острыми клыками полумесяц. Заклятье ещё держится, но нити рассеиваются постепенно, расслаиваются, словив слишком много нежеланных взглядов. Может быть, кто-то даже ходил мимо Виктора, не в силах его увидеть или услышать.

– Пока летал – концепт придумал, – говорит Юри, помогая ему подняться, и ёжится под порывами ветра.

– Какой? – спрашивает Виктор и берёт его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

– Дома набросаю. Сложно объяснить. У нас ведь ещё осталось сливовое вино?

Вино, конечно, осталось, потому что его-то Виктор и не любит, а Юри пьёт редко. Машина заводится с тихим рычанием, мимо проезжает чей-то джип и сигналит, сбавляя скорость. Из окна высовывается женщина и спрашивает, не случилось ли что-нибудь и не нужна ли помощь – Виктор болтает с ней минуты три, пока Юри устраивается на заднем сидении и накрывается пледом.

Ночью ехать ещё лучше, хотя и хочется спать – Виктор на всякий случай читает оберег, чтобы, если сонные глаза подведут, ничего не случилось – но они доезжают до города нормально, и даже до дома добираются. Юри спит так крепко, что Виктор просто берёт его на руки, не пытаясь будить, поднимается на третий этаж и не разменивается на ключи, одним словом заставляя замок на двери щёлкнуть.

Дома тихо. Виктор укладывает Юри на кровать и ложится рядом, задумчиво разглядывая его спокойное лицо.

Однажды они уедут отсюда. Не будет Юры и Лилии Михайловны, не будет Пхичита, не будет всей этой паутины знакомых, не будет поля, не будет машины и квартиры. Всё придётся начинать заново, потому что они оба стареют слишком медленно. И лучше уехать, чем наблюдать, как умирают те, кто стали близкими.

Это будет не сегодня, и не завтра, и даже не через год, но на мгновение Виктора охватывает страхом – и он с трепетом прикасается губами к губам спящего Юри, который вдруг открывает глаза и обнимает его за шею, прижимается лбом ко лбу.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит он так же легко и серьёзно, как иногда дату и местонахождение по утрам. Любовь живёт три года, но нет смысла искать новые слова, когда есть старые и проверенные. Когда есть взгляд, в котором от нежности плавится любой металл.

– И я, – отвечает Виктор, понимая вдруг отчётливо, что больше на него не наплывают обрезки и осколки памяти. – И я тебя.

Юри улыбается, целует его в нос и тянет за собой, на кухню, ищет в ящиках свое вино, бормочет что-то про засилье чаек в небе и заходящий на посадку самолёт. Ставит чайник, вытаскивает чашку и бокал, начинает на салфетке из хлебницы набрасывать эскиз подвески.

Виктор слушает, дремлет, пьёт чай, отмывает запачканные грифельной пылью руки Юри.

И чувствует себя счастливым.


End file.
